


【白日】-孩子他妈你看贤二郎都长这么大了

by 3x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, 写到最后什么也没解释, 意义不明, 日向是天使无误
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: 谁是孩子他妈？





	

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯。。。不要想太多。  
> 第一次寫中文的排球的文就这么莫名。

“那孩子。。。是乌野的吧。”濑见从白布肩后悠悠开口。

“！！濑见前辈！请不要借着你那也没比我高多少的身高偷窥我的手机内容好吗？”他无奈地摇摇头，正想关掉手机荧幕，没想到却被天童利索的摸走。  
“欸？哪里哪里？这不是十号小不点吗，贤二郎？叫什么名字来着？工！你记得吗？”  
“蛤？”五色停下发球练习，蹬着脚踩着小碎步哒哒哒地跑过来。 “什么事，天童前辈？”  
“呐。”天童无比自然的把白布的手机交到小学弟手中。“乌野十号。”  
“唔。。。白布前辈为什么会有日向的照片在手机里？”  
“啊！对对对！日向小朋友呀。”天童感叹， “窜来窜去很碍眼的。”  
“还来。”白布咬牙切齿地伸手，但不好意思五色早一步就把手机交回（？）给天童。“他自己给的啊。”  
“问题在这里吗？？他一开始到底怎么会传过来啦？重点呢？吃掉了不成？？”濑见表示他实在忍不住还是吐槽了。 看到队友们疑惑的表情他不禁开始怀疑这群人的脑子都放到哪里去了。 “手机号！十号怎么会有？”  
为毛线天童和五色一脸突破盲点的表情啊。

* * *

_“内，内个。白鸟泽的二传学长。。。”_ _  
_ _“？”转头。乌野‧最强的诱饵‧日向翔阳正以有些纠结杂着无措的样子看着他。“有什么事吗？”_ _  
_ _“啊。。。也不是。”他尴尬的抓抓头。“想请教一下。。。作为牛若的二传。。。”_ _  
_ _“牛岛前辈？”_ _  
_ _“因为是全国前三强主攻手。。。”他嘟囔道，“托球给他的前辈一定也很不得了吧！每次看别人的二传都感觉很稀奇，因为跟影山那家伙的反差总是大的惊人。”_ _  
_ _“日向君就这样四处刺探别队的二传？”_ _  
_ _“啊啊！不是刺探！！”看着小后辈慌忙解释的样子白布不知道为什么特别想发笑。（恶趣味_ _  
_ _“好好，那日向君跟众队的二传很熟？”_ _  
_ _“唔。。。”低头沉思貌。“也不能这么说。比如像大王殿下那样的太可怕，不是很想接近。像枭谷的赤苇前辈明明人很亲切，但总觉得他看起来真是辛苦了，不太忍心去吵他。。。嘛！跟音驹的研磨倒是很熟呐！”小太阳笑得一脸天然。_ _  
_ _“所以最后来找我到底是？”_ _  
_ _“欸多，前辈是二年级的对吧？”_ _  
_ _“那个。我叫白布。”_ _  
_ _“白布桑是二年级的对吧？”被纠正后立刻改口。“以后还会有机会对上的吧？怎么说呢？白布桑看上去就很聪明，大概有影山智商的100000倍吧！！希望以后能请教白布桑一些问题。。。之类的。”_ _  
_ _“我和日向君你可是不同队伍哦。二传的话，你们队上不是也还有个三年级的前辈吗？”_ _  
_ _“欸？”一脸惊吓的样子看起来很呆萌。“菅原桑当然也很好！！比影山友善太多了。但是怎么说呢？希望能跟平常比较没有接触过的球员交流交流。说不定能听到不一样的东西！排球无校界（？）！”一副理所当然的样子。这孩子不愧是单细胞。“还是说白布桑不愿意？”_ _  
_ _牙白这场面突然看起来很糟糕啊这小后辈用被踹了一脚的小狗那种楚楚可怜的眼神望着他，眨着吧嗒吧嗒的大眼。白布表示他真的没有在欺压外校学弟啊！！真的没有！他急忙跳出来控制场面。 “没有的事。只是觉得日向君你会特别注意到我而感到很稀奇。” 白布Nice save._ _  
_ _“欸？是吗？”歪头。_ _  
_ _“因为我再怎么说都是一个不起眼的二传。在像白鸟泽这样以‘大炮’为攻击主轴的球队更是如此。只要默默做好自己分内的事情就够了不是吗？”_ _  
_ _“但是白布桑很厉害啊！在白鸟泽里首发呢！”_ _  
_ _这是怎么回事？？白布觉得自己心里的某个不知名的黑洞竟好像渐渐被填补了！平常看着五色日常各种智障行为看多了，从来没见过如此圣洁又耀眼的光芒。血槽归零又秒满格复活。难道这就是传说中的真‧后辈吗？！（啥啦_ _  
_ _当然咱家小日向不负众望（？）的没有察觉到眼前这位前辈波涛曲折的内心戏。“白布桑？”_ _  
_ _“日向君。手机。”_ _  
_ _小后辈乖巧地递上手机，脸上写满了疑惑。_ _  
_ _“呐。”白布将自己的联络资料输入完毕后交还手机。“我的号码。以后有什么事可以来问我。”_ _  
_ _“真的吗？白布桑？？！”日向激动地两眼キラキラ的闪烁放着光。_ _  
_ _“嗯。”_ _  
_ _“唔哦！！謝謝白布桑！”好像得到了什么奇珍异宝地小心捧着手机，蹦蹦跳跳跑了，嘴里还嚷嚷着：“影山！！看看我得到了什么？！”_ _  
_ _白布望着小身影远去。_ _  
_ _真是莫名被治愈了呢。_

* * *

“手机号。我给他的。”白布如此总结。  
“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO～贤二郎啊你该不会是长大了懂事了英太快看他有人类情感了呢还打起别校小后辈的主意啦？”  
“总觉得天童前辈你误解了什么。”  
“等一下。”再一次意识到问题点所在的濑见再度发话。“这还是没法解释为什么十号他把自己的照片发给你啊！”  
“大概是因为发色很好认？”五色你到底又在说什么思绪太跳tone了我跟不上啊。  
“大概吧。”白布？？竟然一副很自然的样子接受了这套说法？？  
“啊～”天童有感而发。“年轻真好。”  
十分意义不明的一句话呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 理由很简单。因为黑月（？？）  
> 跟白鸟泽一点都不熟的我努力装熟中  
> 好啦我道歉


End file.
